En busca de la alianza perdida
by Krissel Majere
Summary: Faltan dos horas para la boda de Aragorn y Arwen...¡Y no aparece la alianza! ¿Que hara Aragorn? ¿Lograra la compañia encontrar el anillo unico? Averigualo! RR please!
1. Chapter 1

En búsqueda de la alianza perdida

Capitulo 1 Si alguna vez, pierdes un anillo de compromiso…procura que no sea dos horas antes de tu boda

Estaba desesperado. En toda su vida, había presenciado numerosas y horribles torturas, había oído hablar de aquellos desgraciados que habían llegado a sufrir los tormentos que los orcos sometían a sus victimas o rehenes, por no hablar de las escalofriantes formas de matar de un Nazgul.

Pero, sin duda, aquello era peor. Era MUCHO peor…

Sus pasos resonaban por todo el castillo, vacilantes. ¿Por qué todo le pasaba a él?

¡Por Eru! Había salvado a la Tierra Media, había derrotado a orcos, trasgos y hasta a un Balrog (Bueno…Gandalf había contribuido un poco...). Pero aquella vez era diferente, en aquella ocasión no era el futuro del mundo lo que estaba en juego ¡sino su propio futuro! Había citado a sus mejores amigos, con el fin de que le ayudasen, pero no sabía si eso bastaría. Solo tenía dos horas. Después ya no habría solución.

Lentamente, abrió la puerta, aún dudoso, una vez que entrase ya no habría marcha atrás…

Respiró hondo, y entro.

Siete pares de ojos se posaron en él. Todos de criaturas muy diferentes:

Una de ellas, Era un elfo, alto y delgado (como la inmensa mayoría…) de ojos azules y de largo pelo rubio, que se encontraba apoyado en la pared, cerca de la ventana. A su lado se encontraba un enano, barbudo y de expresión, algo tosca. Al fondo, los cuatro sentados en un mismo sofá **(1)**, se hallaban los Hobbits, dos de ellos fumando pipa, charlando y riendo, los otros dos conversaban tranquilamente con el ultimo ser: un anciano vestido de blanco, de ojos sabios, apoyado en un bastón.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Guimli, al cabo de unos segundos- ¿Qué es eso "tan urgente, que no podía esperar"?

Aragorn se sentó en una silla libre, visiblemente preocupado. Inspiró hondo una vez más, ahora tendría que explicárselo todo.

-Veréis amigos, os reunido aquí, con la esperanza de que me ayudéis en un problema que me ha surgido…es cuestión de vida o muerte.

Todos se miraron, entre ellos.

-Aragorn-dijo al cabo de unos segundos, el elfo-dentro de dos horas te casas y… es terrible, lo se-añadió el elfo, con aire solemne- pero, ¿no crees que es un poco tarde para echarse atrás? Pobre Arwen…

-No lo entiendes Legolas. No es eso…veréis yo…yo…necesito de verdad vuestra ayuda. He cometido el peor crimen que se puede cometer en un momento como este…-Aragorn enterró su cara entre sus manos-veréis, yo he…perdido…

-¿Qué?-preguntó Gandalf, intrigado- Habla más alto, muchacho.

-Que yo he perdido el…

-¿Qué?-exclamó ahora Pippin, aquello se ponía interesante

-¡JODER, ¡QUE HE PERIDO EL ANILLO DE COMPROMISO!-estalló finalmente Aragorn.

El silencio se hizo dueño de la sala nada más pronunciar esas palabras. Todos y cada uno de ellos observaron a Aragorn estupefactos, para luego mirarle con compasión.

-¿Se…lo has dicho a Arwen?-pregunto Gandalf.

-Aun...no.

Lentamente Merry se levantó y se acercó a su amigo.

-Ha sido un placer Aragorn…-dijo estrechándole la mano, conmocionado. Aragorn casi habría podido jurar ver entre los alborotados rizos que cubrían su pequeña cara, una solitaria lágrima deslizarse por ella.-No te olvidaremos.

Cualquiera que hubiese estado allí, pensaría que aquello era una exageración, pero lo cierto es que no lo era. Normalmente Arwen solía mostrar ante todos, su faceta de no-he-roto-un-plato-en-mi-vida, pero aquella era solo su parte buena. Solo unos pocos desgraciados habían visto a la verdadera Arwen salir a flote…y solo unos pocos habían salido ilesos (vamos, ¿nunca se han preguntao por qué Aragorn esta mellao?), Cualquiera que fuese la reacción de Arwen al enterarse de la perdida del anillo, seguro que no era buena. Ya casi se la podían imaginar como una loca buscando el anillo "único" para poder casarse, como si de Gollum se tratase…

…realmente era una imagen que ponía los pelos de punta **(2)**.

-¿Y…que vas a hacer?-preguntó Frodo, expresando el pensamiento de todos en voz alta-Porque ¿algo tendrás que hacer, no?

-¿Te has planteado el suicidio?

-Si, digo no, bueno aún no.-balbuceo Aragorn, con un suspiro - Veréis, había pensado en que tal vez podríais ayudarme a buscarlo. Después de todo el castillo "no es tan grande", y ocho pares de ojos ven más que uno. ¿Me ayudareis, no?

-¡Pero mira que tarde es!-exclamó de pronto Gandalf- me tengo que ir, me ha surgido un asunto personal. Suerte muchacho.

-Pe-Pero…

-Yo tengo que ir a… ¡a la peluquería!-respondió Legolas, rápidamente. Y así uno por uno se fueron excusando, tratando de salir de allí rápidamente.

-¡Quietos todo el mundo!-saltó Aragorn, de repente-Soy Aragorn, hijo de Arazhor y heredero de Isildur, futuro rey de Gondor, y os ordeno que me ayudéis a buscar mi anillo.

-¡Exacto!- respondió Frodo-¡TU anillo! A nosotros no nos metas en esto.

-Eso, Eso-respondió Sam, fiel a su amo, como siempre- escuchen al Señor Frodo…

-Por favor-casi suplicó Aragorn-Hacedlo por mi, por favorrrrrrrrrrr…

Todos se volvieron a mirar.

-Esta bien-suspiró finalmente Gandalf-Cuenta con nosotros muchacho.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias.

-Si, si, ya, no nos hagas tanto la pelota y dinos, ¿cuando viste el anillo por última vez?-Preguntó Pippin, sentándose de nuevo en el sofá.

-Pues…no se…recuerdo que lo deje en mi cuarto, sobre la cómoda…

-¿Y cual es el problema? Solo tenemos que ir a tu cuarto haber si esta allí.

-No tan rápido Legolas, déjame acabar…el caso es que allí lo deje, pero mientras echaba mi siesta de las cinc...quiero decir, mientras revisaba unos papeles-corrigió rápidamente Aragorn, llevándose una mano a la cabeza **(3)**- me distraje un momento y cuando abrí los ojos ya no estaba.

-Eso no nos soluciona nada-dedujo Gandalf-nos sigue dejando como al principio, sin saber quien puede tener el anillo…

-¿Y está es la famosa sabiduría Maia?-murmuró por la bajo Sam.

-¿Qué has dicho?-preguntó Gandalf, mirándolo de reojo.

-¿Yooo? Nada, nada…

-¡Ya está!-exclamó Pippin-¡Ya se quien lo tiene!

-¿¿Quién?-preguntaron todos, al unísono-Vamos, habla.

-Me parece que lo tiene Faramir…

-¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes?

-No lo preguntasteis…-Respondió graciosamente.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó Aragorn, ignorando el último comentario-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Veréis, es que una amiga, de la hermana, de la tía, del cuñado, del sobrino del hijo de Beregorn **(4)**, me comento que "valla hoy todos están muy atareados", a lo que yo respondí que si, que era verdad, y empezó a hablarme sobre el banquete que habría esa noche, sobre el vestido de la novia y tal y cual (vamos lo típico en las mujeres **(5)**) y entonces dijo "incluso el señor Faramir parece que tiene trabajo como guardián" "¿Guardián?" pregunte extrañado, "si guardián-dijo ella-guardián del anillo de boda, o al menos eso he oído"...

_(Silencio)_

-…además me pareció verle con la caja del anillo entre las manos.

-¡¡¡Pues haber empezado por ahí!

-Lo siento…

-Bueno, en cualquier caso, ya sabemos donde buscar-suspiró Merry- ¡En marcha! ¡Démonos prisa!

-Si, por que quedan menos de dos horas…-Informó Sam.

Y sin añadir una palabra más, todos salieron en busca de Faramir, en una carrera a contrarreloj

TO BE CONTINUED…

_-(1): Les ruego me disculpen por mi ignorancia…no estoy segura de si había sofás en la Tierra Media U._

_-(2): Que me lo digan a mí…_

_-(3): un gesto muy de manga/anime…_

_-(4): jode con Pippin, si que tiene contactos…_

_-(5): Les ruego, vuelvan a disculparme si les ha molestado este comentario, yo también soy mujer, no lo he dicho con ánimo de ofender a nadie… ¡además que conste que esto lo ha dicho Pippin, yo solo lo he escrito!_

**Notas de la autora: **Bien en primer lugar decirles que no estoy acostumbrada a hacer fics de humor (se nota, ¿eh?), pero que sepan que me he esforzado mucho, para que sea de su agrado. En segundo lugar decir que este fic esta dedicado _exclusivamente_ a LEKIM MAJERE . (gran autor de fanfiction, se los recomiendo) por estar siempre aguantando mis paranoias y mi carácter (que aunque no lo admita, se que jode), y en tercer y ultimo lugar es suplicarles que _por favor_, a todos aquellos que hallan leído mi primer capitulo, me dejen un RR, tanto si les ha gustado como sino, ya que una no se exprime la cabeza para que luego no le dejen nada….así que, por favor **Dejen RR. **Una vez dicho esto solo me despido.

¡Arigato, nos vemos corazones! .


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2- Entre anillo, trompazos, caballos y donetes**

-Adelante.

Lentamente la puerta comenzó a abrirse dejando ver tras de ella a uno de los guardias de la corte. Un hombre de Gondor, alto, fuerte de pelo largo y color rubio ceniza, con ojos grises.

-Dama Arwen-llamó respetuosamente-¿quería verme?

-A decir verdad si, Luthran, ¿sabes por casualidad donde se encuentra mi futuro esposo? –Preguntó Arwen, dulcemente-Llevo todo el día buscándole…

-Pues…no, la última vez que lo vi, estaba con vos, ¿lo busca por algo en especial? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Pues…si, veréis no encuentro mi colgante, quería preguntarle si lo había visto-respondió acercándose a la puerta.

-Con todo mi respeto, señora, ¿no deberíais comprobar antes cosas más…imprescindibles? Su vestido, las coronas, el anillo…

Arwen sonrió, pero no de una manera dulce como estaba acostumbrada, está era una sonrisa algo intimidante que hizo temblar al pobre Luthran.

-Tranquilo Luthran-respondió antes de salir por la puerta- el vestido y las coronas están perfectamente y en cuanto al anillo….eso es lo único que no me preocupa

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡ESO ES TODO LO QUE ME PREOCUPA!, ¿ENTIENDES? ¡TODO!

-Lo entiendo Aragorn-respondió Faramir, tratando de respirar, algo nervioso **(1)**-pero es que no lo tengo…

-¿Qué no lo…?

Todos miraron de reojo a Pippin, a punto de saltar sobre él, mientras que este permanecía inmóvil en el sillón, con expresión horrorizada.

-Es-esto…yo…yo….habría jurado que le vi con el anillo…de verdad...-murmuro acojonaillo, mientras se encogía sobre si mismo.

-Y es cierto, lo tenía…-se apresuró a defenderlo Faramir-pero ya no, me encontré casualmente con Eowyn **(2)** mientras iba a mi dormitorio y me dijo que la Dama Arwen le había pedido que le diese a ella el anillo de bodas….y así lo hice…

-Estoy muerto….MUERTO…-exclamó Aragorn, desesperado sobresaltando a todos-Solo queda una hora y media para la boda y seguimos igual que antes…no hay nada peor en este horrible mundo…

-¿Y que me dices de los niños negritos muertos de hambre o de las dictaduras injustas que sufren algunos pueblos?-preguntó Sam, mientras leía el periódico de esa mañana y señalaba un articulo **(3)**.

-estooo… ¿Y que hacemos ahora?-preguntó finalmente Gandalf, pasando por alto el comentario dicho por Sam.

-Podríamos ir a buscar a Eowyn-respondió Faramir- creo que está en las casas de curación, no tardaríamos ni diez minutos en estar allí.

-¿"Podriamos"?

-Este donde este Eowyn…-murmuró Guimli por lo bajo.

-¿Algo que alegar, señor enano?

-¡Basta ya! Vayamos enseguida a la casa de curación, hablemos con Eowyn, cojamos el anillo y vayámonos, que estoy de anillos hasta los (piii)jones-ordenó Legolas, el cual parecía estar harto de la situación- ¡En marcha!

OoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**--5 minutos mas tarde, en la casa de curación—**

-Si, tenga, ¡adiós!-exclamo Eowyn mientras entregaba un pequeño paquete, despidiéndose-y ahora, me parece que voy a dar un paseo, necesito estirar las piernas…

Lentamente, con la elegancia propia de ella, comenzó a bajar las escaleras, con la barbilla bien alta, pasando su mano por el pasamano de la escalera, sin apenas rozarlo. Cualquiera que la hubiese visto en ese momento, bajando las escaleras con ese porte tan majestuoso, se hubiese quedado embelesado mirándola, hasta que…

-¡¡¡EOWYN, CUIDADO!!!

-¿Eh?-exclamo la aludida volviéndose, solo para ver como en dirección a ella venían diez hombres, a todo correr, sin poder frenar- ¡¡¡¡Ahhhh!!!!!

¡Ping!, ¡pang!, ¡pong! ---- onomatopeyas de la caída por la escalera

¡PUM! **(4) ** ----golpe final

-L-lo siento-exclamo la voz de Aragorn en algún lugar, del interior de la gran bola humana que se había formado a los pies de la escalera-jejejeje…

-Grrrrr…

**--3 Minutos después--**

-Y eso fue lo que paso-explico un Aragorn dolorido, con un gran chichón en la cabeza…digamos que ha Eowyn no le sentó muy bien el hecho de que la tirasen por la escalera en mitad de su "desfile"- Lo siento.

-Entiendo, así que lo que estabais buscando era el anillo, ¿no?, bueno, haberlo dicho antes-dijo incorporándose y sacando una cajita de su bolsillo-aquí lo tenéis

Todos: O

Lentamente, muy lentamente, casi a regañadientes fue abriendo la cajita, hasta que…

-¡A que no me pillas!

-¡Veras cuando te coja!

Unos niños que pasaron por ahí jugando al pilla-pilla, empujaron a Eowyn haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio y que la cajita junto al anillo cayese por la ventana.

-…

-¡…!

-¡¡¡….!!!

-¡¡¡ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!-exclamó Aragorn, tratando de tirarse por la ventana, tras el anillo-¡NO! ¡MI ANILLO NO! **(5)**

-Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí-murmuró Gandalf, el cual parecía apunto de saltársele las lagrimas.

-calma Aragorn, calma-trato de calmarlo Frodo quien hacia junto con Legolas, Faramir y Guimli, unos intensos esfuerzos por controlar a Aragorn y que sobretodo, no saltase por la ventana-En seguida bajamos y recuperamos el anillo, no te preocupes…

-¡¿Que no me preocupe?! ¿Sabes lo que dirá Arwen cuando se entere?¡Me matara!...ay-Exclamó Aragorn, el cual parecía estar imaginándose a Arwen en ese momento- Arwen…

-¿Si cariño?-preguntó una dulce voz desde la puerta- ¿Sucede algo?

-Arwen…esto, nada, nada-dijo Aragorn, tras el shock inicial, sonriendo forzadamente. Condenada mujer, se olía los problemas desde lejos-¿Como tu por aquí?

-Nada en particular…estaba dando un paseo y…¿Te pasa algo Aragorn?

-¡¡Arwen!!-exclamó Eowyn, eufórica-¿Por qué no vamos a…em…a…a ver a los caballos?

-¿A los…caballos?

Arwen miró a Eowyn extrañada por su rara invitación, pero recordó que era un rohimrrin y como todos estos, tenía una extraña pasión por los caballos, así que para no parecer descortés, acepto.

-Eh…esta bien, vamos-accedió mientras era arrastrada por Eowyn hacia fuera.

-uffff…por los pelillos-suspiró Merry, agotado-¿y ahora que hacemos?

-¿No es obvio? Mientras que Eowyn distrae a Arwen, nosotros nos encargamos el buscar el anillo…

-Ahora que lo pienso-interrumpió de pronto Faramir-Aragorn y Arwen tenían que presentarse una hora antes en el castillo, para ensayar una vez más antes de la boda, el sacerdote les esta esperando…

-¡¿Y me lo dices ahora?!

-Lo siento…

-Bueno y que hacemos-preguntó Legolas, exasperado, colocándose el pelo detrás de las orejas-Porque tanto Aragorn como Arwen no pueden ir…

-Si-reafirmo Guimli-necesitaríamos que alguien fuera en su lugar y se hiciesen pasar por ellos y …eh…ah…¿por qué nos miran así?

OoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿No te gusta mi yegua, Arwen?-preguntó Eowyn en un intento de ganar tiempo, mientras acariciaba el lomo de su fiel yegua-¿verdad que es bonita?

-Eh…si, mucho…Eowyn, ¿pasa algo? Estáis todos muy raros…

-No Arwen, no es nada, de verdad…

-Dime la verdad Eowyn…

-Pues verás-empezó, una vez hubo respirado hondo- lo cierto es que…

OoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Bien…creo que el anillo cayo por aquí-dijo Faramir mientras examinaba el terreno-peor no lo veo por ningún lado.

-¡Ay, Dios mío!...

-Tranquilo Aragorn, ya aparecerá, si es que esto te pasa por ser tan desastre-exclamó Gandalf- mientras que no lo confundan con un donete **(6),** todo ira bien…

-No me refería a eso, me refería a ¡eso!-exclamó señalando hacía un punto fijo delante de ellos-justo allí.

-Pues yo no veo nada en especial, veamos: piedras blancas, casas blancas, torres blancas…¡joe, aquí to es blanco! **(7)-**exclamó Merry**-**…murallas blancas, blanco, un ejercito de orcos aproximándose , blanco, blanco…¡ala, orcos!

-Exacto-afirmo Aragorn- ¿no se supone que los habíamos desterrao a todos?

-Hombre alguno que otro quedaría digo yo, ¿no?

-Ya, ¿y quien se encarga de ellos? ¡Venga, voluntarios!

_Cri, cri, cri. _( ---sonido de los grillitos)

-Esta bien-suspiró Aragorn- sino se presenta ningún voluntario….tendremos que elegirlos por las malas, como los verdaderos guerreros…

Todos se miraron de reojo.

-Comprendo-murmuro Guimli-vamos aya…

Se miran fijamente, va a empezar el combate, momentos de tensión antes del desenlace y…

--------CORTE DE PUBLICIDAD------------

-Anduril: 10.000 galeones.

-Estrella de la tarde: 25.000 galeones.

-Vara de mago: 50.000.000 y un poquito de suerte

Ver a Gandalf vestido de osito…no tiene precio.

-------VUELTA DE LA PUBLICIDAD--------

-¡Piedra, papel o tijeras!

-¡Hemos ganado, bien!

-De acuerdo-susurró Aragorn abatido, todo queda en vuestras minúsculas manos hobbits, Gandalf, Faramir, Legolas , Guimli y yo derrotaremos a esos orcos.

-Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac….solo queda una horaaaaaaaaaa-canturreo Sam.

Todos tragaron saliva, antes de salir a correr.

_To be continued…_

_-(1): Hombre, cualquiera lo estaría si te estuviesen agarrando por el cuello y pegando trompazos contra la pared u.uUUU_

_-(2): ¿Casualmente?_

_-(3): Creo que esto ha sido una paranoia demasiado grande, ¿no creen? Bueno, así aprovecho y me quejo del mundo en el que vivimos, que nunca está de más. _

_-(4): ¡Ay!_

_-(5): Mi tessssssssssoro…_

_-(6): mmmm…._

_-(7): Que agudo es Pippin! Sobretodo considerando que se encuentran en "la ciudad blanca"_

**Notas de la autora:** Muy bien, pues aquí tienen el segundo capitulo, espero que les allá gustado, la verdad es que me lo he pasado muy bien haciéndolo.

Quisiera dar las gracias a darkprietessofshek, ya que si no hubiese sido por ella no se me hubiese ocurrido la idea, muchas gracias .

También decir que por favor **dejen RR**, ya que me haría mucha ilusión, tanto si les gusta como si no, please


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3****- ****Menos preocupaciones…más problemas**

-Por eso ahora, en este día y en este momento, se hace presente el amor entre estas dos personas así como bla, bla, bla y bla y más bla todavía **…**así pues…¿Dama Arwen, os encontráis bien?

El sacerdote se quedó mirando fijamente a la "bella elfa" que había ante él, alzando una ceja…por algún extraño motivo hoy la veía un poco mas rellenita y mucho más bajita y peluda que de costumbre, pero pensó que se debía a que no se había puesto las gafas.

-Esto…si, si, muy bien, gracias-respondió, con voz de pito, "Arwen" dándole un codazo a su supuesto novio-nos disculpa un momento-y sin decir nada más se llevó a "Aragorn" donde nadie pudiese verles.

-¿¡Estas loco o que¿Quieres que nos descubran?-preguntó Guimli, mientras tiraba a un lado el velo y se disponía a ahogar a Legolas-¡Elfo imbécil!

-Jajajaja…lo siento…jajaja es que no he podido jajaja evitarlo- se descojono Legolas mientras se sujetaba las costillas con sus delgados brazos y la verdad es que, cualquiera lo hubiese hecho... ¿no me creen? Imagínense a Guimli con un vestido de novia que le quedaba grande, con unas trencitas en su barba y lacitos en el pelo, con los labios rojo chorizo y las pestañas extremadamente largas. Y una de dos o se mueren de risa al imaginarlo o no son de este planeta **(1**

-Grrrr-gruñó Guimli, tratando de contener sus instintos homicidas-sigo pensando que yo debería haber sido el novio.

-Lo echamos a suertes Guimli, ce la vie-respondió sencillamente el elfo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Espero que Aragorn nos lo agradezca como es debido… ¿Cómo crees que les ira? Sin nosotros no valen gran cosa luchando y en cuanto a los hobbits…como pasen cerca de alguna taberna seguro que se les olvida su encargo… **(2**

-Si, espero que estén bien. Guimli-llamó Legolas mirando fijamente al enano y poniéndose serio de repente.

-¿Si?-preguntó Guimli, poniéndose en guardia, devolviéndole la mirada al elfo.

-…Se te esta corriendo el rímel

-¡¡Yo lo matooooo!!-rugió Guimli mientras se echaba sobre un Legolas muerto de risa al suelo.

* * *

-Gandalf¿Falta mucho?

-10 minutos

-¡Eso dijiste hace un cuarto de hora!-saltó Faramir, cansado de esperar a que el mago acabase de repasar su libro de conjuros.

-Gandalf…ese libro…se parece mucho a la revista "elf porn"¿no?-preguntó Aragorn, mirándole de reojo.

Ante tal observación el mago blanco no pudo sino abrir los ojos como dos platos y ruborizarse hasta las orejas…

-¿Pero como dice eso¿Qué acaso no me ves? Tengo yo pinta de ser un pervertido como tu que le pone los cuernos a su prometida mentalmente hasta con Legolas?

-Venga Gandalf… ¿No me digas que tu Galadriel no…?-preguntó Faramir, mientras Aragorn entraba en Shock tras lo dicho por el mago.

-¡NO!-exclamo Gandalf, colérico.

-Oye-reacciono finalmente, indignado, Aragorn mientras ponía los brazos en jarra-¿A que viene eso de que yo le pongo los cuernos a Arwen¡¡y encima con Legolas!!

Faramir y Gandalf se miraron durante unos instantes.

-Ehhh…Aragorn si hasta en los fics te ponen con Boromir y Frodo, mucho más con Legolas…que esa escenita en la peli del recuentro antes de la batalla del Abismo de Helm… (De hecho te ponen con cualquiera menos con Arwen) **(3**

-¡¡¡Yo no…!!!!

-Bueno, bueno, podemos entrar ya en acción, por favor-pidió Faramir, molesto-que yo no soy el que dentro de tres cuartos de hora va a morir a manos de una elfa colérica…

-¡Tienes razón, vamos!-accedió Aragorn rápidamente saltando de unos matorrales, cortándole el paso a un ejercito de orcos.

Faramir y Gandalf se quedaron con la boca abierta ante la estupi…digo…la valentía de su amigo

-¿Caballeros a donde van?-.preguntó Aragorn con unas gafas de sol puestas y lo que parecía ser un pinganillo.

Los orcos se miraron con cara de "nos han pillao" antes de volver sus horrendas caras a Aragorn.

-Esto…que vamos a destruir una ciudad-.aventuro uno de ellos (uno especialmente feo) mientras miraba de reojo a los demás- y como que llegamos un poco tarde.

Sin embargo Aragorn no se dejó enternecer por aquellas palabras y alzo la mano impidiéndoles el paso.

-Lo siento, pero con…eh…con tanta…sangre encima no se puede pasar y esas botas que llevan no son las adecuadas.

Faramir y Gandalf se llevaron una mano a la cara en signo de exasperación ante la actuación de su amigo.

-Esto es increíble…-murmuró Faramir mientras se escurría con Gandalf por los matorrales para darles una pequeña sorpresa a los orcos

* * *

-A ver, a ver…nada por aquí…nada por allá- murmuró Pippin mientras miraban atentamente por el suelo de una de las calles de Gondor-.Joder…aquí no hay nada.

Sin embrago cuando se giró para ver donde estaban sus amigos vieron como estos miraban al interior de una tienda de suvenir del señor de los anillos con cara de idiotas…

-Esto…¿Qué pasa? No me digáis que os van estas cosas?...mira que sois frikis…

-¡No es eso!-exclamo Frodo cogiendo a Pippin por la manga de su taje y estampándolo contra el cristal-.mira ahí!!!!

Tras recobrar un poco de oxigeno, Pippin se aventuró a mirar y se quedó con la boca abierta.

Allí, entres unos anillos horrorosos con ojitos de Sauron con rubíes de pega y todo lo demás, estaba…el anillo.

-joder… ¿Qué hacen ahí los tomos de Dragonball? (**4**-preguntó Pippin flipao, recibiendo un cate por parte de Merry.

-Tu madre en vinagre ¡mira el anillo¿Qué hará ahí?

-Seguramente el dueño lo vio por ahí tirado y se lo quedó…vamos a entrar

Todos a uno entraron muy despacio a la tienda, avanzando directamente hacia el anillo

-Disculpe señor, cuanto vale?-preguntó Sam, señalando al anillo.

El dueño les miró un segundo para luego soltarles con cara de palo:

-50.000.000 de galeones.

-Joder, pero si vale tanto como la vara del mago!!! (Miren el capi anterior)

-Así son los negocios y como ya veo que no tienen dinero…

-¡¡¡espere!!!

Después de pasar unos segundos mirando cuanto dinero tenían (unos míseros 3.000 galeones) decidieron negociar largo y tendido.

-Se lo compro por 125.000.000-propuso Frodo.

-300.000.000

-220.000.500

-250.000.000

-150.000.000

-170

-150

-160.

-190

-120…-de repente el dueño se dio cuenta de la estupidez que había exo-mierda

-jas, tenga aquí tiene un adelanto, el resto se lo pagara el futuro rey.

-bueeeeno.

Y tras recoger el anillo con una sonrisa de triunfo salieron de la tienda, contentos de que se hubiese acabado la pesadilla.

-¡que bien que por fin allá terminado todo esto!

-si… ¿Cuánto tiempo queda Sam?

-eh! por que se lo tengo que decir yo?

-porque el capitulo va a acabar y tu siempre nos dices cuanto queda antes de que acabe.

-media hora…pero contado con el ejercito de orcos, el hecho de que hay que encontrar a Aragorn, vestirnos, sacar de la iglesia a Gimli y Legolas…yo diría que vamos justitos de tiempo…

Y tras mirarse con expresión de "ahí vamos otra vez…mataremos a la autora en cuento pase esto" volvieron a echar a correr.

_To be continued…_

_1: Mi casssa…telefonoooo…ejem, ejem…simplemente comentar que el capi anterior puse que tanto Legolas como Gimli irían a luchar contra los orcos…justo después de la escena que se daba a entender que se harían pasar por Arwen y Aragorn…los muy infelices creían que se me había olvidado, eh? Pues no__ MUAJAJAJAJA! cof, cof_

_2: Eso es confianza y todo lo demás tontería_

_3: fuera cachondeo…es cierto…yo vi hasta uno que lo ponían con el propio Gandalf (no preguntéis) _

_4: los tomos de dragonball nos rodean...en serio, cada vez que entro en una tienda se me aparecen…de exo una vez entre en una tienda del señor de los anillos y me los vi, ahí, tan traquidos… _

**Notas de la autora:** y por fin después de un millón de años, la he continuado…siento mucho todo esto, de verdad a partir de ahora me daré mas prisa, palabrita n.n Por favor no me odien y dejen RR, si?...se que este es el peor capitulo pero me haría mucha ilu!!!

A partir de ahora por cierto responderé a sus RR de forma individual, mandándoles las respuestas.

¡Bueno, un beso y una flor a todos!


End file.
